Just Stay Home
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: Being a Champion means having certain responsibilities and one of those would be facing challengers at the League. Kotone finds herself in a bind as her boyfriend has other plans for the brunette Champion... (One-Shot; Rated T for an angry Typhlosion and the mention of Pokemon breeding)


**Author's Note: /throws this at your face/ Here, have more of my OTP! **

* * *

"Silver!" Blitz cocked his head at the closed door to his trainer's room, frustrated that the red-haired teen had locked his unfortunate trainer inside. If it weren't for the fact he loved his trainer's mother as much as Kotone, he would've burned the door to a crisp. "Let me go! I have things to do today!"

He growled as the other teen let out a laugh. "No way! First, you complain I don't spend enough time with you, then you say you're too busy?! Well, guess what? _I'm_ going to keep you here whether you like it or not!" He cringed as she let out a small squeal before a frustrated grunt.

"I have a challenger at the League, Silver! Can't this wait until I get back?"

Silver let out another laugh as she continued to let out a few grunts. "Nope, I'm not going to just sit here and wait for you to get back. _You_ are going to stay here and spend time with me, even if I have to tie you to the couch downstairs so we can watch a movie!"

Blitz's ears perked up as his trainer's frantic footsteps raced to the door and unlocked the knob. He jumped out of the way just as Kotone bust through the doorway, her clothes and hair disheveled. She jumped on one foot as she tried to make a sharp turn, fixing a slipping overall strap in mid-air.

"Hey!" She flinched and raced down the stairs, leaving her starter behind in a panic. Silver bolted out the door, snarling at her as she ran. "Get back here!" He scrambled down the steps after her, steadily gaining ground with his longer strides.

Kotone looked over her shoulder and let out a shock squeak. "Ack! No, Silvy! Bad boyfriend!" She managed to reach the first floor just as Silver grabbed her overall straps, holding her back with a smirk.

"Oh? So now you're going to scold me like a Pokémon? Well, _two_ can play at that game!" Blitz growled as he gave the strap a sharp yank, pulling her backwards and straight into his arms. "Bad _Kotone_! Get back here before I have to _force_ you to get up here!"

"N-No!" Kotone struggled against his grip as he slowly dragged her back up the stairs. "I've...gotta...go!"

"The only place _you're_ going is back up these stairs and straight back in your room!" Blitz snarled and slowly crept closer to the teen, his teeth bared and ready to bite him if necessary. "We have a movie marathon waiting for us!"

"I don't want to watch those stupid superhero movies!" She squirmed even more as they neared the top step. "All they do is fight, make out and then _die_. I'm not watching those things!"

Silver simply laughed as he felt the top step below his feet. "Well, you made me watch that dumb documentary about that Ursaring and her two cubs! Now it's your turn to watch a movie you hate!"

Kotone let out a gasp and look up to glare at her boyfriend. "You said you _liked_ that movie!"

Silver let out a laugh as he shook his head. "I only liked three things; the fight scenes, the jokes and when it was _over_!" He gulped as he felt himself bumping into a solid form behind him, warm breath smacking the back of his head.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing with my trainer?" Blitz snarled and lowered his head to be at eye level with him as he let out another puff of smoke. "Drop her before I roast you alive."

Silver slowly turned his head towards the Volcano Pokémon with a frown. "...You know what, pest?" He slowly smirked and shook his head as Kotone slowly lowered herself to her knees to slip out from under his arms. "You're just going to have to accept the facts and realize that Kotone here is _my_ girlfriend; I can hold her and keep her from leaving on stupid errands as much as I want! So back off, tubby!"

"TUBBY?!" The Typhlosion let out a roar, shaking the hallway violently. "Who are _you_ calling tubby, ya' little Politoad Prince!"

"What did you call me?!" Kotone managed to crawl away, smirking as her starter provided a distraction for the ever-jealous Silver. "Would you care to repeat that, buttface?!"

"BUTTFACE?!" Smoke billowed out of his nostrils as he snarled at the teen. "HAVE YOU LOOKED IN A MIRROR?!"

"OH YEAH?! WELL, _I_ SEEM TO BE ABLE TO GET MYSELF A GIRLFRIEND, SO I CAN'T BE TOO UGLY! YOU COULDN'T EVEN SCORE A NIGHT WITH JUNE!"

The Typhlosion's face lit up with embarrassment at the mention of his teammate. "Who said I even _liked_ June?! She's an Ampharos!"

"You're in the same Egg Group, aren't you? Isn't that all that you Pokémon care about?! You all seem to make enough eggs to support that!"

Blitz let out a gasp before giving the boy a rabid snarl. "Looks who's talking! You're the hormonally-insane human! I wouldn't trust you to be alone with her if you were the last human male on this planet!"

"Oh boys~!" The feuding duo froze and turned towards the entrydoor to find Kotone smirking with her bag on her shoulder and already standing halfway out the door. "Missing something?"

"Kotone!" Silver let out a roar as he stormed down the stairs. "You get your petite butt back here right now!"

"Blitz, return!" She quickly recalled her starter and dashed out the door, effectively slamming it in her boyfriend's face. "Bye, Silvy! I'll see you when I get back!"

Silver kicked the door open to find her already mounting Joy, her Togekiss laughing as she floated above the ground. "Oh no you don't!" He raced across the narrow strip of grass and reached for her ankle, missing it by mere millimeters. He fell to the ground, his face sliding in the grass as he grit his teeth. He jumped to his feet and glared at his escaping target.

"Love ya', Silvy!" Kotone waved with a smirk before tightly gripping her Togekiss as they rose high above his head. "I promise I'll make this up to you when I get back!"

"Nuh uh! You're not going _anywhere_!" The redhead pulled out a Pokeball and summoned his Honchkrow. He jumped on the bird's back and pointed to his fleeing girlfriend. "Don't let her get away!"

"Ah, a little trouble with your lover, Silver~?" The Big Boss Pokémon laughed as he took to the skies with furiously flapping wings, gaining ground on the girl fast. "You need a leash for that girl~!"

"You know, I'm seriously considering it right about now!" Silver squinted in the sharp winds as they grew closer to the Jubilee Pokémon.

Kotone looked over her shoulder with a gasp as Silver gave her an insane smirk. "Can't you just stay home for me?!"

Silver rose to his feet, shaking as he readied himself to jump on the white Pokémon's back. "I was just about to ask you the same thing!" He jumped as his Pokemon let out a shocked squawk, startling his timing. His fingers just brushed her hair as he found himself plummeting to the ground.

"SILVER!" Kotone didn't even so much as think as she dove off of her Togekiss, streching out her arms to try to grab him before he hit the hard ground below.

"You idiot!" He yelled above the harsh winds, watching with terrified eyes as she came closer to him. "Don't you realize you just jumped to your death?! A fall from this high will _kill_ you!" She grabbed his right arm and yanked him closer to her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him as the trees below rushed to meet them.

"That's why I jumped to save you!"

Silver quickly gave her a peck on her cheek before clutching her closer to him, hoping that when they hit the ground, she wouldn't be hurt. "You're so reckless, you'll end up dying before we reach twenty!"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care!"

They both slammed their eyes shut, bracing themselves for the impact.

"Meganium, grab them!" They let out a squeal as a long vine snatched them in the air and slowed them down before they crashed into the ground. They gasped for breath as the Herb Pokémon lowered them to the soft grass with a nervous grin. They sat there for a while in silence, the Grass Type fidgeting anxiously as their gazes went from him, to their diving Pokémon in the sky and then finally to each other.

Silver suddenly burst into hysterics, tears rolling down his cheeks as he embraced Kotone even tighter. "Di-Did we _seriously_ almost die because I didn't want you to go to the League today?!"

Kotone let out a few laughs and nodded before burying her face in his jacket. "Yeah! We did!"

A brunette trainer rushed to her Pokemon's side and gawked at the two who had nearly fallen to their deaths moments ago. "Hey! Are you two alright?! You could've _died_ from that fall!"

Silver quickly turned to the teen and nodded fiercely just as their Pokémon landed beside them, panicking over their failure to catch their trainers. "We're just fine! We're _better_ than fine! We're alive!" He fell back into the grass with another laugh. The bewildered teen shook her head and sighed at her partner.

"Ugh, lovebirds!" Her Meganium nodded as he nuzzled his trainer. "You'll never see me go gaga over a guy! C'mon, buddy. We've got Gyms to challenge in Kanto."

Her partner let out a proud roar as they walked off, leaving the two laughing with relief in the grass.

* * *

"Uh huh," Kotone nodded as she continued with the conversation on her Pokégear. "Look Lance, tell the challenger I'm truly sorry. I just can't come to the League today!"

She smiled as Silver pulled her closer and pressed the play button on the television remote, a stack of DVD's piled high on the oak coffeetable.

"And just why not, Ms. Soul?" Lance's voice leaked out of the speakers, allowing Silver to hear the voice of the man he despised so much.

"Because," She turned to the redhead and let out a sigh. "I've realized just how important it is to take time out of our lives and spend it with the ones you love." Silver grinned as he rocked his head back and forth on his shoulders, imagining his girlfriend saying those words straight to Lance's frowning face. "I'll give them their battle tomorrow, Lance. Just give them a place to stay for the night and I'll be over in the morning."

She hung up her device before the man could protest and flung it aside to the other end of the couch. She snuggled closer with a purr as the opening credits rolled.

"Spend time with the ones you love, huh?" He smirked as he narrowed his eyes at the smaller teen. "Too bad it took a near-death experience to realize that."

She let out a chuckle and wrapped her arms around his waist, watching with a grin as his cheeks grew red. "Bah, at least I found that out with you by my side." She buried her face in his sleeve as she went on, "That made it quite a bit less terrifying."

Blitz watched the couple with a growl before curling up on the hardwood floor, his crimson eyes never leaving the red-haired teen's face for a single instant. He knew that the next time Silver tried to keep Kotone home, he would roast him _before_ Kotone had a chance to recall him.

If they kept this up, he'd end up without a trainer by the end of the year.


End file.
